This invention relates to foundation constructions and more particularly to an open cutting by floor slab braced retaining wall.
Different foundation excavation methods may be employed according to the structure of soil and the scale of excavation. An ordinary foundation excavation work is to construct the retaining wall then start the first floor excavation, and then to erect the first floor bracing frame to support the retaining wall. After the erection of the bracing frame, it proceeds to the second floor excavation and the erection of the second floor bracing frame to support the retaining wall. By repeating the aforesaid procedures, the foundation base is made. In practice, it is difficult and takes much time to erect underground bracing frames. During a foundation excavation process, the decompression of soil load results in bottom heave and retaining wall deformation movement. As the excavation process is proceeding, the subsidence of the land behind the retaining wall produces crannies in the land, thereby causing nearby buildings to be damaged. Therefore, the delay in erecting a bracing frame usually causes a foundation excavation work ended in failure. How to quickly erect bracing frames during a foundation excavation work, is a problem to be settled. According to conventional excavation methods, it is a cross complexity to erect bracing frames. Therefore, how to simplify the erection of a bracing frame is another problem to be settled.
This invention has been accomplished under the aforesaid circumstances. The main object of the present invention is to provide an open cutting by floor slab braced retaining wall which is easy and safe to be performed.